A semiconductor apparatus including a temperature detection sensor is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-164509. The semiconductor apparatus includes a power semiconductor device. To prevent thermal destruction of the power semiconductor device, the temperature detection sensor having a diode is disposed in the vicinity of the power semiconductor device.
In the above configuration or the like, temperature is detected based on a signal of the temperature detection sensor. When high-frequency noise acts on the temperature detection sensor, temperature detection accuracy becomes lower. To suppress the noise, an LC low pass filter including a capacitor and an inductor is provided in a current pathway which electrically connects the temperature detection sensor with a detection circuit. The LC low pass filter is configured to cut off the high-frequency noise. The detection circuit is configured to detect the signal of the temperature detection sensor. The current pathway includes a back pathway and a forth pathway.
In the semiconductor apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2002-164509, the temperature detection sensor is comparably spaced away from the LC low pass filter and the detection circuit. The temperature detection sensor is connected with LC low pass filter and the detection circuit with using a wiring such as relay wiring and lead wiring. It is likely that the high-frequency noise, which acts on the temperature detection sensor, is not removed sufficiently due to influence of an inductance associated with the wiring.